Beast Boy's Kinky Adventure
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Beast boy gets sucked into Raven's mind through her magic mirror and ends up getting down with her emotions, and eventually Raven herself. Rated M for a reason! Remember, to all my fans out there, the more reviews, the sooner the updates. Now COMPLETE !
1. The beginning

**This really isn't a chapter, just an opening for what's to come.**

Raven was sitting on the couch in the main room of Titans tower thinking about none other than her relationship with Beast boy, with whom she had been together with for almost a year now.

Raven was very happy and content with their relationship but there was one thing that bothered her, the two of them had not slept with each other yet.

This was a decision that Raven had made herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to, no it's just because she was afraid of losing control and harming Beast boy in the process.

Since she loved the changeling so much, she did not want to see him get hurt.

Raven knew that she would sleep with him…eventually… but she just needed to get her emotions under control for such an experience like that first.

Raven's thoughts were interrupted however as the green changeling himself entered the room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey babe, what are you doing sitting out here all by your lonesome?" Beast boy asked grabbing her hand and smiling.

Raven couldn't help a blush from coming over her face; he always made her feel so loved and cared for.

This was something that took raven awhile to get used to since she never had anybody giving her this much affection before.

She was the one who had made the first move however, she remembered when she asked him on a date and she remembered he had made the cutest shocked face when she had asked him that. But he accepted, and their relationship just took off from there.

"Nothing I was just thinking about some stuff…" Raven said, her voice trailing off.

"Like what?" Beast boy asked pulling her hand up and placing a kiss on it making Raven's face turn even redder.

"Just about our relationship." Raven said shyly. "Oh in what ways?" Beast boy asked curiously.

If Raven's face was red before, it was nothing compared to what color it was now.

"You-y-you don't want to know." Raven said, turning her head away from his gaze.

"Sure I do! You can tell me anything Rae." Beast boy said giving her a sweet smile.

"Well… I was just thinking about our… first time together…" Raven said completely embarrassed.

"What about it?" Beast boy asked smiling anxiously.

"I was just thinking about how something like that would be to dangerous for me to do right away." Raven said pulling her hand away from him and frowning in sorrow.

Beast boy knew that this must have been upsetting towards her, after all, they had been together for almost a year now, and making love to your partner is part of being in a relationship with someone you love.

Beast boy tried to comfort her.

"Is there anything I can do for you Rae?" Beast boy asked rubbing his hand on her thigh soothingly.

"Well would you mind getting me my book from my room? I'm pretty sure I left it in one of my drawers, it's a thick brown hard back." Raven said trying not sound like a burden.

"Of course I'll get it for you Rae." Beast boy said flashing her a smile and heading down the hallway towards her room.

Raven usually kept her door locked for privacy so Beast boy morphed into a bug and crawled under the door and into her room as he morphed back.

He walked up to her black dresser and began looking through the drawers.

He looked through about three but he still couldn't find it.

He then looked threw a forth drawer and he felt his hand grip an object, although it didn't feel like a book.

As Beast boy pulled it out, he realized it was Raven's mirror.

"Ugh oh." Beast boy said in horror. But it was too late; the mirror glowed and pulled him into it just like the first time when he and Cyborg had gotten sucked in.

Beast boy examined his settings and he realized that he was in the same black creepy void from before.

"_Damnit not again, now I'm gonna have to wait for Raven to realize I'm gone, but that shouldn't be long right?"_ He thought to himself.

Beast boy got anxious though and he got up and began to walk around, although after walking for a couple minutes everything began to fade and change, and Beast boy realized he was in an entirely different setting.

The sky was blue, the grass green, and there was a very intoxicating aroma in the air.

As Beast boy continued to walk along one of the paths, he realized that there was a small house up on one of the hills, this confused Beast boy.

"_Who the hell would be living IN Raven's mind?" _The green Titan though dumbfounded.

He was curious however, so he decided to find out. He walked up to the small house which was painted a very deep purplish red color.

Beast boy then noticed there was a doorbell. He rang it but there was no response. He then rang it a second time. Still no response. Beast then took a risk and grabbed the door knob as he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

It looked like a hotel room, but a nice one. There was no kitchen, just a main room with a Queen sized bed, a fire place, and a closet that looked like it was bigger than his room.

"Anybody here?" Beast boy called out. Still nothing. "Hello, anybody in here?" Beast boy called out again as he walked up to the closet. He grabbed the handle and opened it as his eyes widened and his mouth flew open.

The closet was huge, probably twice as big as his room. That's not what shocked him though, no, the entire closet was filled with stuff that was well… HIM.

There were plush dolls of him, mugs, pictures anything that you could name.

Beast boy was weirded out who would have all this stuff of him and where would they get it?

Just then however, someone came behind him. Best boy turned around and realized that it was none other than one of Raven's emotions. This was not one that he had seen before, she wore a white cloak and her clothes were VERY revealing. She wore a mini skirt that completely showed off her legs, and a small tank top which showed a lot of her stomach as well as her cleavage. "What emotion are you? I don't think I've seen you before." Beast boy said nervously. The emotion then pulled down her hood and looked him in the eyes. "Name's Lust." She said in a low purr flashing him a sly grin.

"Lust?" Beast boy asked confused. "Yes, can't you tell from my huge obsession with you?" She asked giggling. "Wait all this stuff is yours?"

"Yes, I even have blowup dolls of you that I use when I get a little bit naughty."

She said breaking out in another giggle. Beast boy's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Aw don't be afraid sexy I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well exactly what do you want?" Beast boy asked nervously.

"You." She said giggling and straddling him as she pressed her lips up against his and prodded her tongue into his mouth.

**Duh Duh Duh. To be continued...**

**Well like I said before, this really isn't the first chapter, just the beginning of the story since I plan on having it be atleast 14-15 chapters.**

**Afterall, Beast boy is gonna get it on with all of Raven's emotions and later on, Raven herself. Plus I need an ending to it as well.**

**Anyways, if you liked this PLEASE PLEASE review. If you don't, this story along with "when life gives you lemons" will take longer to be updated.**


	2. Lust

**Here it is, Chapter 2, enjoy!**

As Lust continued to French kiss Beast boy, she pushed him against one of the walls in the closet and she grasped at his belt with her right hand.

Beast boy's emerald eyes then widened in shock and he tried to pull away from her, but this only seemed to make her hold onto him tighter.

She fumbled with his belt and finally managed to remove it as she threw it across the room, causing it to land onto the huge luxurious bed.

She then gripped at his pants and pulled them down his legs, revealing his purple boxers that were covered in several different green animal designs.

This caused Lust to giggle and she placed her lips back on his as she once again slid her tongue into his mouth.

Beast boy couldn't believe it; he had been kissed many times before by Raven, but never like _this._

He…well he liked it! And he decided that even though Lust was not Raven herself, she _was_ a part of her.

So Beast boy decided that's all he needed and he kissed her back as passionately as he could as he also slid his tongue into her mouth.

When Lust felt him kissing her back, she felt like she could have just exploded with happiness! Not to mention, the changeling kissing her back made her hornier than she already was, and she could feel her juices starting to dampen her white lacy thong.

As their tongues continued to stroke one another's, Beast boy used one of his free hands to gently stroke and massage her right breast.

This caused Lust to moan into his mouth as her legs bucked up against his.

Lust couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. NOW.

And she would have him weather he liked it or not. But judging by the fact that he kissed her back and stroked her breast, told Lust he seemed to like it very much.

Lust pulled away from the green male's lips causing him to frown.

This made Lust give off a huge grin, knowing he wanted her just as badly. She leaned down and examined the massive bulge that was now beneath BB's boxers.

"Nice hardware Beast boy." Lust said smirking up at him which caused him to flush heavily. Lust then placed her left hand on the bulge and began to stroke it from beneath the fabric, slowly at first but then picking up pace.

Beast boy threw his head back against the wall and let out a series of moans.

This caused lust to smile and she reached up and tore off his shirt, exposing his masculine chest to her.

Lust practically purred in delight as she leaned into his chest and began stroking it with one of her hands as she placed hot kisses in the dips of his six pack as well as his erect nipples. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Oh Beast boy, you're so manly." She purred into his ear, placing a hot wet kiss on it.

Lust then pulled away as she pulled his gloves off of him and moved back down towards his bulge, shocking Beast boy as she grabbed at his boxers and ripped them off of him anxiously, like a five year old tearing the wrapping paper off of one of his gifts at Christmas time.

To Lust, it was a gift alright, a throbbing nine inch member that was oozing with pre cum.

Lust fell upon it immediately as she engulfed his cock into the warm cavern of her mouth.

It took a few seconds but Beast boy screamed. He didn't gasp or groan, but he screamed, screamed in absolute bliss.

Never in a million years would he ever think that he would experience something like this. This was like something out of one of the many hardcore pornos online that he masturbated to.

Beast boy's scream just encouraged her to start sucking even harder as her tongue slithered up and down the opening.

Lust then bobbed her head up and down as she used her free hand to fondle his testicles.

"Oh OH GOD!" Beast boy shrieked out. This prompted Lust to start sucking even harder, if that was possible.

That did it; Beast boy came violently and shot his hot ejaculation into Lust's mouth.

The emotion was all to pleased to swallow it almost instantly.

Lust pulled away from his member and licked her lips.

"Mmmm Beast boy cum, even better than a milkshake." She said grinning naughtily and ripping off all of her clothes in practically a matter of seconds which caused her wet panties to hit Beast boy in the face.

As soon as he pulled them off his face, Lust pounced on him and wrestled Beast boy down onto her bed.

She grabbed his muscular arms and pinned them down as she positioned herself over his once again hard member.

Beast boy was confused, how the hell did he even get hard again that fast?

Usually when he came that was it, but here he was, with another erection that was begging to be pleasured. Beast boy then realized something.

"Ugh how the hell am I even supposed to cum again?" He asked Lust.

Lust looked down at him and gave him a nasty grin.

"Honey, this is Raven's mind, not the real world. Now that's not to say that all of this is fake, it's just that in here, there are far more boundaries and that is one of them." She said in a low purr as she reached down and removed his boots and socks as well as his pants and boxers that were entangled around his feet.

She then threw them to the side of the bed.

"What's one of the boundaries cumming more then once?" The changeling asked the emotion beyond confused.

Lust didn't respond, just pulled him into another kiss as she continued to massage his chest.

She then pulled away and to her surprise, Beast boy gave her a grin of his own and pinned her down beneath him, causing her to let out a scream in delight.

The green teen then leaned in and cupped her breasts into his hands, playing with them and gently moving his tongue across them, practically causing lust to orgasm right there.

"Beast boy please just do me, I need you so bad." Lust moaned.

Beast boy then happily obliged, since as Lust said there wasn't many "boundaries" in Raven's mind.

He thrusted into her and instantly began thrusting in and out of her quickly, causing Lust to grab onto his shoulders and scream in delight in unison with Beast boy, who was also howling and moaning in pleasure.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Titan's tower…**

Robin Cyborg and StarFire were seated around the television with Robin mindlessly flipping through channels as StarFire cuddled up close against her masked boyfriend. Cyborg just rolled his eyes.

Just then Raven entered the room, looking very nervous and paranoid.

She turned her gaze to the three Titans and was just about to ask them if any of them had seen Beast boy, when she opened her mouth wide and a long moan came out.

The three Titan's eyes flew open wide in surprise in shock.

Raven then bumped up against the wall and let out two even louder moans of ecstasy.

"OH YES BEAST BOY YES OH!" She screamed out in pleasure, her juices now soaking her panties.

The three Titans faces looked as if the world was ending before their eyes.

Not only were they shocked, but they were horrified.

They would never fully understand Raven, they were sure of that.

But this… this was something totally different.

Before she could do anymore, Raven flew down the hallway and into her room as she shut the door.

"Good lord was I hallucinating or did that just happen?" Cyborg asked Robin, dreading the answer.

Robin didn't even respond, he just stared at the wall with his mouth and eyes wide in horror.

Once Raven was in her room, she removed all her clothes by the time she had walked up to her bed.

She flopped down on it as her fingers immediately began abusing her soaked pussy, thusting themselves inside of her opening and moving in and out quickly as Raven continued to moan and scream in absolute pleasure.

As much as she tried not to moan, she couldn't help it, she had not control, and she didn't even know what was happening!

"Oh Beast boy OH GOD B-B-B-B EAST BOY!" she screamed, as her fingers began prodding into her pussy even faster now as the lamp next to Raven's bed exploded.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Beast boy and Lust…**

Beast boy was almost to his orgasm, and by this point he was thrusting in and out of Lust relentlessly as he pinched and tweaked her rock hard nipples.

Lust was screaming and bucking herself against his thrusts as she held onto his shoulders tightly, so tightly in fact that she was leaving marks on his shoulders.

Finally, Beast boy threw his head back and let out one final scream as he came.

The feeling of Beast boy's warm seed filling her up brought Lust to her own orgasm and her pussy contracted hard against his cock as she rode out the wave of pleasure.

Beast boy then pulled out of her and slowly headed over to his clothes.

"Where are you going BB?" Lust asked giving him a frowny face.

"That was amazing, but I really have to get back to Raven now, she's probably worried sick about me." Beast boy stated, pulling his boxers as well as his pants back on.

"Oh alright." Lust said pretending to be upset.

"How exactly do I get out of here?" Beast boy asked looking over at her as he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his belt as he buckled it back on him.

Lust then gave him another naughty smile which made him nervous.

"Oh it's simple, just keep following the path that you came to to get to my house, and you'll reach the exit to Raven's mind there." Lust said grinning slyly.

Beast boy was apprehensive but he decided to go along with her directions.

* * *

**Back at the Tower:**

Raven was lying on her bed, completely naked and covered in her own sticky juices from her recent orgasm.

She was just bewildered, she had no idea exactly how this bout of horniness came over her and caused her to masturbate like that.

Just then it hit her like a freight train.

Her mirror, where was her mirror? It HAD to be responsible for Beast boy's disappearance and her sudden bout of horniness.

She got up off her bed and looked into her drawers. She couldn't find it anywhere and she began to panic. _"Where could it be? I have to find it, I can't just keep losing control like this, the others will think I'm a nut." _Raven thought sadly. "I have to find it, I just HAVE to." Raven said deciding to look around her room some more to see if she could find it.

* * *

**Back with Beast boy:**

Beast boy took Lust's directions and continued to head down the path.

After about five minutes of walking, the scenery changed once again.

The sky was now a purplish pink and there seemed to be doves flying around everywhere.

Beast boy continued to walk when a girl in a purple cloak walked in front of him.

"Who are you?" Beast boy asked nervously.

The girl then pulled her hood down and gave Beast boy a suggestive grin.

"My name is Love, and I've been looking all over for you Garfield." The emotion said walking towards him hungrily.

To be continued…

**And that's it for now, Chapter three will be posted very soon, depending on how many reviews for this chapter I get.**

**I know the whole "boundary" thing in Raven's mind that Lust explained was really stupid but it was the only thing I could come up with to explaining how Beast boy can come so many times lol.**

**And I know I sound like a broken record, but just like I said before, this story will only be updated if I get more reviews, since they encourage me to keep on writing.**

**YOU guys have the power to continue this story by reviewing! XD **


	3. Love

**Here it is folks, Chapter 3!**

The emotion grasped onto Beast boy and embraced him in a tight hug.

This caused pink to color the changeling's cheek.

"Mhm Beast boy." Love purred in delight leaning in and placing hot kisses up and down his neck which made Beast boy give out a soft moan.

Love then pulled away from his neck and grasped both of his cheeks gently with her hands as she leaned in and firmly pressed her lips up against his.

Beast boy didn't kiss back however and this caused Love to pull away in frustration.

"Beast boy is something wrong, why aren't you kissing me?" Love asked him, practically panicking. "Listen, it's just I really need to find a way out of here so I can get back to the tower." Beast boy said turning his gaze over to the long path that he had been walking on.

Love then wrapped her wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close against his chest.

"I know how to get out of here." Love said biting her lower lip while smiling, giving her a very mischievous look.

"You do?" Beast boy asked the purple cloaked emotion curiously.

"Yes." Love replied in a whisper, cuddling up against Beast boy's chest.

"Okay so…" Beast boy asked her trailing off.

"So what?" Love asked loudly and cheerfully. "How do I get out of here?" Beast boy asked getting irritated. " I'm not telling." Love said in a sing song voice as she began giggling. Beast boy sighed. "Why not?" He asked, sounding whinier than he intended.

"Oh I'll tell you, but I want something from you first." Love said in a suggestive whisper while looking at him directly in the eyes.

Beast boy couldn't help but to shiver in delight. "Wha-what do you want?" Beast boy asked her. She then leaned into his ear and whispered to him, her warm breath tickling his ear and causing goosebumps to spread throughout his body.

"Your cock inside of me." She said, pulling away from his ear and flashing him another seductive grin.

Beast boy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You promise you'll tell me the way out if I have intercourse with you?" Beast boy asked her, watching her closely to see if she was lying or not.

"Sure." Love replied simply as she began to straddle him.

"Now what are you waiting for Beast boy? Lets get down to our _love_ making."

She said, putting extra emphasis on the word love.

Beast boy just grinned at her as a response which made Love sigh dreamily.

Beast boy grasped gently at her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss that became heated quickly, and soon the two of their tongues began to dance blissfully with each other.

As they kissed, Love reached around and grabbed the back of Beast boy's shirt as she began to tug on it.

Beast boy then pulled away from the emotion's lips for a second as he let her pull his shirt over his head, once again revealing his masculine chest.

Once he was bare chested once more, their lips embraced each others for the second time and Beast boy grabbed at Love's purple cloak and pulled it off of her roughly which aroused Love even more.

Love kicked off her purple boots as Beast boy kicked off his as he tugged his gloves off and threw them to the ground, joining their other clothing.

Their tongues continued to wrestle with each others until Beast boy pulled away and began trailing hot burning kisses up and down Love's neck as well as her jawline. Love's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a long moan in response. She then grabbed at Beast boy's belt as she ripped it off and pulled his pants down, and not even waiting for them to fall, she ripped his boxers off, fully exposing him to her. She studied him up and down.

Love liked what she saw, she liked it a lot, especially since Beast boy was very happy to see her if you catch my drift.

Before Love could even do anything however, Beast boy grasped at her leotard and unzipped it, leaving the emotion in only her dark purple bra and panties.

Love however did a strip tease in removing them, arousing the changeling even more.

Once they were removed, Beast boy pounced on Love and wrestled her to the ground.

"Oh Beast boy you stallion, be gentle with me I'm delicate!" Love said breaking out in a crazy giggle as if she were being tickled mercilessly.

Their lips met once more, making a series of loud smacking sounds as the kiss once again became heated.

Once the green shapeshifter pulled away however, he leaned into her breasts as he engulfed her left tit into his mouth and began sucking on it roughly.

"OH _BEAST _BOY!" Love screamed out in pleasure, grasping onto his grass green hair roughly as he continued to suck on her bosom.

As he did this, Love decided to return the favor and she reached up and wrapped her right hand around his member and she began jerking on it hard and fast, which made Beast boy start sucking on her breasts even rougher.

Just as the two felt like they were about to explode, Beast boy pulled away and positioned his throbbing erection over her soaking wet opening.

He grasped onto Love's soft thighs and entered her as he began banging in and out of her, causing Love to start groaning and screaming in euphoria.

"OH god Beast boy oh yes yes YES!" She screamed as he began moving out of her even quicker.

Love then used her hands to grasp onto the trunk of a tree that was near by as Beast boy continued to drill in and out of her, and soon she felt her climax coming up as did Beast boy.

Beast boy then shrieked and yelled as he finally exploded and realeased his thick hot seed up inside of Love.

"_Wow Lust was right, there really isn't any boundaries in here." _He thought.

Finally, Love came as well as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body.

"BEEEEEEAST BOY!" She exclaimed, letting out one final scream.

Beast boy remained inside of her for a few more seconds until he pulled out and redressed himself, Love followed suit shortly after.

"Okay now can you tell me?" Beast boy asked flashing Love, who was still breathing heavily, a grin.

"Just keep following the path and you'll reach the exit soon enough." Love said matter of factly.

Beast boy sighed.

"_That's what Lust said, I guess she was right, but Love interrupted me before I could get there." _Beast boy thought.

"Well I need to get going now." Beast boy said waving to her as he headed down the path. Love waved back at him as a dazed dreamy expression came over her face.

"Wow he's amazing." Love said sighing happily once more.

Beast boy felt like he was walking for literally ten seconds until the scenery changed AGAIN.

Only this time, Beast boy recognized it.

"Hey this is the place where I said that air fresheners probably come from." He said aloud.

"Yep, and remember me Beastie boo?" A voice from behind him exclaimed loudly and cheerily.

Beast boy then turned around, coming face to face with Raven's emotion Happy.

**To be continued…Again!**

**Well hope you enjoyed the third enstallment, next is obviously going to be Happy.**

**And once again, keep the reviews a coming! Or else no chapter 4! I can be very evil I know lol.**

**Also, just incase any of you were wondering, Raven will make an apperance again in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	4. Happy

**Here it is! The VERY long and anticipated Chapter 4 of Beast boy's kinky Adventure. But guess what? I'm giving you two, that's right, TWO chapter's of Beast boy's kinky Adventure, due to the fact that you guys waited so patiently for an update. Anyways, enjoy.**

"So you remember me Beastie boo?" Happy repeated again as she walked even closer to him.

Beast boy sighed. "Yes I do, but I have no time to talk, could you just tell me how to get out of here?"

"Awww Beastie boo why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Happy asked him letting out a giggle.

"It's just- It's just…" Beast boy's voice trailed off. "Mhmmm just what Beast boy?" Happy purred in delight.

"I really need to get out of here, I bet Raven is really worried about me."

"Oh Raven will be fine Beastie boo, just stay here with me for awhile." Happy said letting out another giggle, only this one seemed to be a bit naughty. "For what?" Beast boy asked the emotion curiously.

"So I can do this." Happy said letting out a third giggle as she placed her hands on Beast boy's shoulders and began rubbing them. Beast boy tried to object but he couldn't bring himself to do it, it felt way too good.

"Ohhhhh that feels really good." Beast boy moaned out softly. Happy beamed in response and she leaned down into his ear.

"You know Beast boy, I could give you a full chest massage if you want, all you have to do is remove your shirt." Happy said sounding very seductive.

"O-okay." Beast boy agreed, getting up and pulling his shirt off revealing his rock hard abs to the pink cloaked emotion. "Damn." Happy said practically drooling over Beast boy's chest.

"Beast boy, you're so…so…MASCULINE." Happy said leaning into him and rubbing her hands all over his chest and as she did this, she leaned into his ear and began nibbling on it.

Beast boy then began to become very excited and he felt himself hardening as Happy continued her massaging and the nibbling of his ear until Beast boy pulled away from her, drawing confused looks from Happy.

"What's the matter Beastie boo, you don't like my massage?" Happy asked him with puppy dog like eyes.

"No I really need to…" Beast boy's voice trailed off once more.

"You don't need to do anything Beast boy, because it seems to me like your anatomy really likes it." Happy said in a low purr as her eyes trailed down to his groin.

She then leaned down and before he knew what was happening, Happy was pulling his pants off of him…

* * *

**Back with Raven:**

Raven was seriously panicking at this point, she was looking all over her room, still completely naked and sticky from her first and second orgasm as she looked for her mirror. She had to stop looking for a couple minutes due to the fact that she had a second bout of horniness and needed to take care of that as well.

She had looked everywhere, in her bookcase, behind her bookcase, under her bed, in her closet and obviously in her drawers.

Just then Raven smacked her forehead as she realized the one place she had not yet looked, under her dresser.

She leaned down and slipped her hand under the dresser to feel around for it.

Finally she gripped an object and pulled it out. It was her mirror alright, only one problem, it was completely cracked.

"Oh no, what am I going to do now?" Raven asked in sheer horror.

* * *

**Back with Beast boy and Happy:**

Beast boy was now completely naked, as was Happy, and Happy was straddling him, running her hands all over his bare chest once more as she peppered kisses all over his face. All of this had taken place in about 20 seconds.

Finally, she leaned into his lips and pressed her lips up against his and prodded her tongue into his mouth, pulling him into a long and steamy French kiss. As their tongues wrestled with each other's, Beast boy's hands began to roam around Happy's body, particularly her breasts and her dripping opening.

"BEAST BOY OH YES!" Happy screamed out in euphoric pleasure as she shut her eyes tight.

Happy then decided to return the favor and her hand grasped Beast boy's throbbing erection and she began stroking it, running her hand up and down the shaft as her thumb slid over the tip and spread his pre cum up and down it and as she did this, Beast boy began stroking and gripping at her ass which made Happy moan out even louder. Beast boy then pulled her hand away from his cock however and he pushed her down beneath him so that he was ontop of her.

Happy giggled and screamed in delight and anticipation as Beast boy positioned himself over her.

Finally, he thrusted into her and began thrusting in and out as he grabbed onto her shoulders tightly.

Happy then threw her head back and let out a series of screams moans and grunts of pleasure.

"Beastie-boo oh-YES! AH!" Happy screamed out once more as Beast boy began picking up the pace of his thrusting.

"Oh Beastie boo you need to be gentle with me, you're such a big strong man and I'm just a fragile little girl." Happy said smiling in delight as sweat poured down Beast boy's forehead and he began letting out moans of his own as Happy began bucking her hips up against his thrusts. As Beast boy continued to slam into her, he let his hands massage her stomach as well as her breasts while he simultaneously pulled Happy into a kiss that made her heart melt. As soon as Beast boy prodded his tongue into her mouth for a second time however, Happy came and her pussy contracted hard around his member as she let out one final orgasmic scream. This made Beast boy shoot his loud into her as he thrusted into her a couple more times and let out one last groan.

He remained in her for a few seconds before he pulled and redressed himself, and soon Happy did as well.

"Okay so…." Beast boy stopped for a second due to the fact that he had to catch his breath after his third "session" for the day. Even with the "no boundaries" thing, he still felt exhausted.

"Yes Beastie boo?" Happy, who didn't seem to feel tired at all said giggling for the billionth time during their meeting.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Beast boy managed to huff out.

Happy put her finger to her lip and pondered for about two seconds before she threw her hands up into the air. "I dunno." She said with a huge grin.

Beast boy just sighed in exasperation as a response.

"Don't worry though BB, Brave knows how to get out of here." Happy said with a mischievous grin.

"She does?" Beast boy asked with hope. "Sure does." Happy said with yet another giggle. "Well where is she?" Beast boy asked impatiently.

"Oh just follow the path and soon you'll come across a bunch of hills, that's where she's at, busy climbing trees. I'm pretty sure she'll tell you how to get out of here." Happy said with a small smirk.

"Okay thanks." Beast boy said heading off down onto the path once more.

"Bye Beastie boo I love you, we all do!" She shouted out as she blew a kiss into the changeling's direction.

So Beast boy headed towards the hills, not knowing he was going to get himself into another crazy sex adventure.

**To be continued...AGAIN!**


	5. Brave

**And here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy.**

After a couple of minutes, Beast boy had reached the hills that Happy had told him about and he began climbing up one. Once he did, he looked around in all directions to see where Brave was, however he caught no glimpse of the emotion.

So he started walking a little bit farther and soon he caught sight of Brave who was sitting on a tree branch with a huge sunflower in her hand.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." He heard the green cloaked emotion chant as she picked off petals from the sunflower and let them fall from her hand and to the grass below.

Brave then came down to two petals and picked them both off. "He loves me not, he loves me!" Brave shouted out in glee as she hugged her hands close to her chest and let the the sunflower stem fall to the ground.

Just then Beast boy walked up to the tree she was sitting in however and looked up at her. Brave looked as if she was a wife who hadn't seen her husband in years, and now she was just getting the first site of him since then. "Beast boy!" Brave shouted out in delight as she jumped off of the tree branch she was on and embraced the green superhero in a huge hug that practically crushed him.

"_Jeez, and I thought StarFire was rough when it came to hugs." _Beast boy thought.

Just as he was thinking this however, Brave leaned up and gave him a huge smooch on the lips which made a huge smacking wet sound. She then pulled her lips away but continued the embrace she had on him.

"I love you Beast boy." Brave whispered sweetly. Into his ear as she placed a kiss on it.

"Yeah that's nice could you please just tell me how to get out of here?" Beast boy asked the emotion. "Why are you in hurry to get somewhere tiger?" Brave asked giving him a wink. "Kinda, I need to get back to Raven." Beast boy said impatiently. "K I'll tell ya BB." Brave said smiling and grabbing Beast boy's gloved hand. "Just sit up here with me and I'll tell you." Brave said in a low purr and Beast boy just went along with her instructions. Once they were up in the tree branch, Brave continued the hold she had on Beast boy's hand and began smiling like a jackass.

"Well?" Beast boy asked turning his gaze over to Brave. "Well what BB?" Brave asked him giving his hand a light squeeze. "You said you were going to tell me how to get out of here." Beast boy said clearly losing his patience.

"Oh that…" Brave said as her voice trailed off. "What's the problem?" Beast boy asked frowning. "Oh nothing, I'll tell you but I want to ask you a couple of things first." Brave said letting out a giggle.

"Like what?" Beast boy asked her curiously. "Have you ever masturbated before?" Brave asked with a huge naughty smirk and Beast boy was shocked at how blunt she was being. Beast boy's face just turned red and he turned his gaze away from her.

"Well ugh well…" Beast boy hesitated as his face turned even redder.

"Is that a yes BB?" Brave asked breaking out in another giggle. Beast boy just nodded in response which made Brave grin and tighten her grip on Beast boy's hand even more which he didn't think was possible.

"Did you think about Raven when you did it?" Brave asked with a huge evil smirk taking over her face. Now Beast boy resembled a Christmas tree as his face was probably the deepest color of red that it could be.

"Ugh listen I'm not really comfortable with this." Beast boy said in pure embarrassment and shame.

"Awww it's okay Beast boy, everybody masturbates at least one time in there life, even women." Brave said with the huge evil smirk still on her face.

Beast boy immediately caught on to what she was saying at that point.

"Raven masturbates?" He asked in pure shock. "Yes of course." Brave replied in a "duh" sort of voice. Brave then leaned herself even closer to Beast boy's body.

"We all do Beast boy, and we all think about you when we do it." Brave said suggestively as she began snuggling closely up to Beast boy's chest and began running her hand in sensual circles over his chest.

Before he could even react, Brave had pressed her lips up against his and began thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Brave then grabbed Beast boy as the two climbed down the tree slowly, not want to lose their balance. Soon Beast boy began to kiss brave back and his tongue responded to hers. Within a matter of seconds, Brave had completely removed both of their clothes and she leaned down to Beast boy's groin as she took his cock into her mouth and began sucking it causing Beast boy to let out a huge moan as he buried his hands into Brave's hair.

This prompted Brave to start sucking even harder. The thing that got Beast boy the most however was the fact that Brave was letting out sexy moans as she sucked him off, as if she were the one being pleasured.

She then began bobbing her head up and down as she deep throated him and sucked as hard as she could, making Beast boy scream.

Brave then pulled away from his cock and began jerking it up and down, and she began alternating stroking it and sucking it.

Beast boy gritted his teeth and he was trying hard, very hard not to lose it, but as Brave continued to stroke his cock, she was just about to lean in and take it into her mouth again when Beast boy exploded and let out a long stream of cum which completely covered Brave's neck as well as her cheek.

Brave just smiled at him sexily as she used her hand to wipe it off of her and she then proceeded to swallow it as she pounced on Beast boy, she was far from done with him…

* * *

**Back with Raven:**

After Raven had got done masturbating for the third time that day, she had redressed herself and had prepared to read one of her books on how to focus her energy on her mirror so she would be able to fix it.

It would take a couple hours of meditating for her to pull through it though, after all, this wasn't just an ordinary mirror this was her magic mirror and it was very powerful and would be very hard to fix.

Just as she grabbed her book however, her mouth opened up wide as she let out another scream.

"BEAST BOY YES FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!" She yelled as she fell down on the bed and her hands immediately began stripping off her clothes.

She knew that Beast boy was literally screwing around with her emotions, she had figured that out a long time ago, and she would have to try and fix her mirror as quickly as she could to stop him, having these constant periods of horniness were driving her crazy.

Once she had stripped herself once more, her fingers once again began abusing her pussy as she began stroking her breasts.

* * *

**Back with Beast boy and Brave:**

Beast boy was thrusting even faster into Brave now, as he leaned down and began simultaneously sucking on her breasts.

"Oh Beast boy you ANIMAL!" Brave screamed out in ecstasy as Beast boy began banging in and out of her even faster.

"Oh god Beast boy, oh god!" Brave moaned out as Beast boy continued to suck on her breasts as he continued his slamming.

Beast boy pulled out of Brave almost completely, before burying his cock back into her with a great amount of force.

Brave's bangs were now sticking to her forehead with a great amount of sweat and sweat was pouring down Beast boy's face as well.

"Oh fuck oh!" Beast boy shrieked out as he began to near his orgasm.

Finally he burst and shot his seed up into her.

As soon as Brave felt Beast boy bust one off inside of her, she orgasmed as well and screamed his name.

"BEAST BOY!" Beast boy then pulled out of brave as the two got dressed.

"Wow that was amazing Beast boy, you really are a beast." Brave said sighing dreamily.

"Now will you tell where to go?" Beast boy asked giving her a smile.

"Sure, once you go over these mountains, follow the path and soon you'll find yourself in a small forest, be warned though, it's very creepy in there, that's where Timid lives." Brave said with a solemn expression on her face.

"I'm sure all be fine." Beast boy said heading off towards the forest.

"Beast boy wait!" Brave yelled, and before he could take off, she embraced him into another hug. "I'll miss you Beast boy, visit me again soon please, Raven thinks about you all the time." Brave said breaking out into a giggling fit.

Beast boy just smiled and rolled his eyes as he headed off into the forest.

"_What did I ever ever do to deserve so much pussy?"_ Beast boy thought to himself.

**Will Raven manage to overcome her bouts of horniness and fix her mirror?**

**Will Beast boy ever find his way out of Raven's mind?**

**Will Batman defeat the Jok- Oh wait wrong show, I mean Will Beast boy and Raven ever reunite and have sexy time?**

**Tune in next time, same Titan place, same Titan channel. Yeah I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, I'm really drunk, just stay tuned for the sixth chapter.**


	6. Timid

Before Beast boy even realized it, he was already in the forest that Brave had told him about, and soon a foggy mist began to shroud his vision.

Beast boy started to panic. He could barely see, and what if he ended up getting lost in the forest? Then he would never make it out of Raven's mind.

Beast boy decided to continue walking however, and soon all of his vision was completely blurred by the fog, this caused him to panic even more.

"Hello? I'm just trying to find the exit, does anyone know where it is?" Beast boy called out which made his voice echo in the large dark forest that was surrounding him.

He walked a couple more inches until he began to hear footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" Beast boy called out, feeling slightly vunerable and nervous.

Just then, Raven's emotion Timid appeared before his eyes, wearing her usual gray cloak.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Beast boy asked the emotion, hoping that she would.

"W-w-well I'm not s-s-ure but I can atleast lead you out of the forest." Timid said in a very small voice.

"Well that's a start." Beast boy said, trying to be optimistic. "Here follow me." Timid said as she gently grabbed Beast boy's hand, which made her blush like mad. The two then walked through the forest together and

Beast boy had absolutely no clue where he was heading, but Timid seemed to know the way through the forest very well, so he just left it to her.

After they had been walking for about a ten minutes which felt like an hour, Beast boy noticed that Timid was becoming very nervous. "What's the problem?" Beast boy asked her with a concerned voice. "I-i-t's nothing." Timid replied, however deep down she knew it WAS something. Just like all of Raven's other emotions, she had feelings for Beast boy, and being around him like this was starting to make her very, well…horny, to say the least. But she was incredibly shy, and couldn't take the first step.

"B-beast boy do you like me?" Timid asked looking over at Beast boy, and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Well yeah of course." Beast boy said softly as he continued to grip her hand and follow her through the forest.

"N-n-no I mean as more than a friend." Timid said in a whisper as her cheeks became even redder. At hearing her words, Beast boy began to blush as well. Finally he responded.

"Y-yes." He stammered, but managing to regain his composure quickly.

As soon as he said these words, Timid and him had exited the fog filled forest.

"It looks like were out, so I guess you're going to have to get going now." Timid said sadly as she looked down at the ground.

However she was completely caught off guard as the changeling gently grasped onto her chin and leaned it up to his, and soon the two embraced in a sweet kiss which soon became more passionate.

They kissed for awhile and moaned softly until Timid eventually pulled away, and it was at that moment that she realized that she wanted him, all of him.

Before she could even act, Beast boy had gripped her gray cloak softly and began to slip it off of her.

The two then embraced in another kiss as Timid then slid the rest of her clothes off as Beast boy slid his off. Soon the two of them were completely naked and Beast boy began trailing feather light kisses up and down Timid's neck.

This caused Timid to moan softly once more as she leaned in and embraced Beast boy in a third kiss.

As she did this however, she began to run her hands over Beast boy's completely exposed chest. She also ran one of her hands up Beast boy's flaccid shaft gingerly, and soon it began to harden, and Timid could feel herself becoming wet in the action.

Beast boy then decided to return the favor and he began massaging Timid's breasts lovingly as she stroked and kissed him, and the two then began moaning loudly.

Beast boy finally pulled away from her however, and that's when she layed down and spread her legs open for the changeling.

So Beast boy didn't waste any time, and he entered Timid and began thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Timid closed her eyes tight in pleasure, she had never experienced anything like this before, and she soon began to beg Beast boy to go even faster.

Beast boy was quick to listen and he began moving in and out of her even faster as he grabbed onto her breasts softly. Timid's breathing became faster and irregular as she lost herself in complete satisfaction.

Sweat began to coat Beast boy's forehead as well as Timid's as they felt their climaxes coming up.

Timid also wrapped her legs around Beast boy's waste gently as he continued to ride the girl.

He moved in and out of Timid for a little while longer until the two of them eventually came together as they embraced into one last kiss.

As Beast boy pulled out of her and got himself dressed as did she however, Timid couldn't help but feel a little flustered, afterall, this was her very first time having intercourse.

"W-w-w-ow Beast boy, that was t-truly amazing." Timid managed to sputter out, flushing crazily.

Beast boy just shot her a sweet grin in response.

"I'm not quite sure where the exit is, but if you keep on walking a little farther, you'll come across Wisdom, and perhaps she'll tell you how to finally get out of here." Timid said quietly.

Beast boy nodded in agreement and he waved goodbye to the shy emotion as he headed off to find Wisdom.

**Sorry if this one is short and not real descriptive, but I planned it like that. It's Timid afterall, it's not going to be really wild and crazy sex, I'll save that for when Beast boy and Raven finally do it lol. Also I removed the line that some of you were offended by in the last chapter, and I appologize for that. :)**


	7. Wisdom

**Since Chapter 6 was kind of short, I decided to post Chapter 7 as well.**

Beast boy had been walking down this new path for nearly half an hour now, and he still could not see any sign of Wisdom.

As he walked a little farther however, he could see a small house as well as a garden in the distance.

He decided that that's where Wisdom had to be, so he headed up the hill and towards the garden.

Just as he had guessed, Wisdom was there, leaning down and watering a couple of flowers with a watering bucket.

Wisdom didn't seem to take any notice to Beast boy however, and she continued with watering her flowers.

"Uhm excuse me." Beast boy said as politely as he could as he cleared his throat.

This caused the brown cloaked emotion to jump in surprise and the watering bucket flew out of her hands and landed with a loud THUD onto the ground.

"And exactly who the hell…" Wisdom stopped in mid sentence as she turned around and realized that it was none other than Beast boy, the object of her affection. Before he could even say anything more, the girl flew herself at him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh Beast boy darling, what brings you here this fine day? Have you come to visit me and my garden?" Wisdom asked the green Hero with a huge smile.

"Well, not exactly…" Beast boy's voice trailed off, but Wisdom ignored him however and began peppering kisses all over his face.

"Listen, I just really need to find the way out of here." Beast boy said trying to pull away from the emotion.

"Out of where?' Wisdom asked him slightly confused. "Raven's mind, I really need to get home."

"Oh I see, so I guess you don't care about seeing me then." Wisdom said as she pulled away from him and began walking away sadly.

"No, no it's not that, it's just I really need to…" Beast boy's voice trailed off once more and he frowned as Wisdom continued to walk away from him.

"No, it's okay really, you need to get home and all so just forget about me." Wisdom said in sorrow as she continued heading towards her house.

"Wait, but I need you to tell me where the exit is, please all do anything!" Beast boy yelled desperately.

This made Wisdom stop dead in her tracks, and suddenly she turned around, making her cloak sway in the wind.

"Anything?" She repeated as a huge naughty grin began to spread over her face.

Immediately Beast boy knew what she wanted, and he sighed in exasperation, but deep down he was still pretty excited.

"Well, I already know what you want." Beast boy said giving her a big toothy grin, and this made Wisdom really excited, knowing that she was defiantly going to get some, and she could feel herself becoming wet in the anticipation.

"Here Beast boy, why don't you come inside, it's nice and cozy in there." Wisdom said giving Beast boy a wink which made his cock twitch.

So Beast boy agreed, and as Wisdom was heading in, Beast boy snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist which made Wisdom squeal in delight.

"Ohhhhhh _Beast _boy." Wisdom moaned throwing her head back against Beast boy's chest.

As Beast boy continued to embrace her, the two walked into Wisdom's small house and into her living room as Wisdom sighed dreamily; she absolutely adored being held in her love's arms.

Once they were in her living room, Wisdom shut the door and looked back at Beast boy, giving him another suggestive grin.

"And now to take care of you." Wisdom said walking towards him slowly, like a lion sneaking up on it's pray. She then pounced on Beast boy and threw him down on the couch as she pressed her lips roughly against his.

Beast boy kissed back as her ran his hands lovingly up and down her back.

"Beast boy oh mhhhmmm." Wisdom moaned in delight, and this prompted her to shove her tongue into his mouth and once she felt Beast boy's tongue responding to hers, her arousal went through the roof and her juices were now drenching her panties at this point.

The two then continued moaning loudly as their tongues stroked one another's, until Wisdom eventually pulled away. Once she did, Wisdom then grabbed at Beast boy's belt and fumbled with it until she eventually ripped it off of him and slid his pants down his legs.

Once they were down, Wisdom saw the huge bulge that was beneath his boxers and her mouth practically watered.

So wisdom didn't waste a second and she slid a hand into Beast boy's boxers as she wrapped her fingers around his length and began massaging it up and down, causing Beast boy to let out a loud throaty moan.

This made Wisdom give off a pleased grin as she pulled her cloak off quickly and rapidly removed the rest of her clothes. Once she was completely naked, she grabbed at Beast boy's shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving him in only his boxers.

"So Beast boy, do you like what you see?" Wisdom said in a low seductive purr as she grasped onto her breasts softly.

This just made Beast boy pull her into another steamy kiss as she slid his boxers off of him, revealing his fully erect and pre cum soaked cock.

They pulled away once more, and Wisdom smiled.

"Jeez, is that huge thing even going to fit inside me?" Wisdom joked as she flashed Beast boy a grin and giggled.

Beast boy then reached up and took her breasts into his hands as he began massaging them roughly as he pinched and tweaked her erect nipples.

"Beast boy oh OH!" Wisdom moaned and soon enough, Beast boy had flipped Wisdom Beneath him and positioned himself over her.

"Do it Garfield, fuck me huge green stud!" Wisdom moaned out as Beast boy grabbed onto her pale creamy thighs and pulled her legs apart, revealing her soaked shaven pussy that was ready to have Beast boy's cock inside of it.

Finally Beast boy entered her and he began thrusting in and out of her quickly as Wisdom screamed and moaned in euphoria while gripping the sides of the couch roughly.

"Beast boy OH YES OH YES OHHHH!" Wisdom screamed opening up her mouth tight as Beast boy slammed into her in long hard strokes.

At this point, Wisdom was feeling a gigantic warm bubble in her stomach and she knew that she wasn't going to last long.

Beast boy began grunting as he continued to pierce her crotch at even faster momentum which made Wisdom go over the edge as she howled and screamed like a wolf.

Beast boy then grabbed her legs as he threw his head back and gave it to the emotion as hards as he could as they bothed screamed in unison.

Finally it happened, Wisdom shut her eyes as she orgasmed and her contracting pussy brought Beast boy to his own orgasm as he shot his load deep into her womanhood, leaving him exhausted once more.

As Beast boy pulled himself out of her and redressed himself for the millionth time that day, Wisdom just remained naked on the couch as if in a dreamy catatonic state. "Ugh hello?" Beast boy said walking up to her as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh uh sorry, that was just so amazing Beast boy that I lost it for a second." Wisdom said giving Beast boy a nervous giggle as she redressed herself.

"That's great, but could you please tell me where the exit is now?" Beast boy asked Wisdom, still sweating slightly from his most recent orgasm.

"Well…I don't really know for sure, but if one person here knows it would be Knowledge, if she doesn't know how to get you out of here, I don't know who will, you should be able to find her in the Library which is right across from my house." Wisdom said with an exasperated sigh of her own.

"Thanks." Beast boy simply said as he headed towards the door and opened it.

"Come back anytime, don't be a stranger!" Wisdom said smiling and waving to Beast boy as he headed off towards the library.

"_Geez I wonder if Raven's worried about me." _Beast boy thought in his mind.

Little did he know, Raven was having troubles of her own that were far worse.

**I appologize if this is getting really repetative, it's just, coming up with a whole bunch of different sex scenes is hard lol. Anyways Raven will appear once more and Chapter 8 will be posted as soon as this story gets some more reviews. :D**


	8. Knowledge

**With Raven:**

After finishing her sixth masturbation session for the day, Raven had began to work on her meditating in order to fix her mirror, although she just had to make sure that there wouldn't be anymore interruptions.

Afterall, Beast boy would run out of emotions to screw with sooner or later…

* * *

**With Beast boy:**

The door to the huge Library opened with a loud creak as Beast boy stepped inside.

Once he did, he began searching the aisles of the Library, looking for Knowledge.

By the time he had reached the third aisle, he saw the yellow cloaked emotion reading a large book as her glasses slid down a little which caused her to push them up onto her nose a little farther.

"Knowledge?" Beast boy said which caused the emotion to jump in surprise just like Wisdom had.

Knowledge then turned her eyes over to him.

"Garfield? What are YOU doing here?" Knowledge said with a confused face.

"See that's the thing, I sort of got sucked into Raven's mind and I don't know how to get out, and since you're Raven's Knowledge and all, I was wondering if you would know." Beast boy said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Knowledge then frowned which made Beast boy even more nervous.

"I don't know how I'm sorry." Knowledge said sadly shrugging her shoulders.

"WHAT? You don't know?" Beast boy asked completely stunned and upset at the same time.

"Listen Beast boy even though I'm Raven's knowledge, I don't know much about the outside of Raven's mind, I've never even been there."

Knowledge said turning her head away from Beast boy's in shame.

"So you're saying I may never get out?" Beast boy asked starting to panic now.

" I never said that." Knowledge shot out quickly, not wanting Beast boy to panic any further, but he continued to frown anyway.

"Raven loves and cares about you Beast boy, by now I'm sure she's realized that you're gone and coming to get you." Knowledge said like a mother trying to comfort her child.

"But it's been so long, how long does it take to just enter a mirror and…" Beast boy's voice trailed off when he realized something horrifying.

What if the mirror had gotten damaged somehow, would she be able to fix it? What if she never could and he was stuck in here forever?

This thought made a shiver of fear go up his spine.

"Well I better just get going." Beast boy said starting to walk out of the Library, however he was halted by Knowledge's voice.

"Garfield wait!" She shouted out starting to lumber towards him which made her book fall from her hands.

"Here let me get that." Beast boy said walking over quickly as he reached his hand down to pick it up and as he did this, his hand touched hers which made Knowledge go red.

Once Beast boy had picked up her book and given it back to her, Knowledge was holding it close to her chest and blushing madly.

"I-I was wondering Beast boy if maybe you would want to come down to the lake with me?"

Knowledge said having a hard time looking Beast boy in the eye as she said it.

"There's a lake in Raven's mind to? All that's missing is a Gamestop." Beast boy joked and this caused Knowledge to giggle.

"Wow! You actually laughed at one of my jokes, Raven never has, even since we've been dating…" Beast boy said, his voice trailing off sadly.

"Awe, don't worry about it Beast boy, come on lets go." Knowledge said as she grabbed his hand and exited the Library together.

* * *

**Back with Raven:**

Raven had been sitting in her room meditating for nearly fifteen mintues now, and so far, so good.

She hadn't had any "interruptions" and at this rate, she might be able to have her mirror fixed within half an hour, atleast she hoped…

* * *

**Back with Beast boy and Knowledge:**

"Wow the lake is so beautiful." Beast boy said scanning his eyes across it.

"I still can't believe there's a lake here though." Beast boy said continuing to stare at the lake.

"Beast boy, it's like another world here in Raven's mind." Knowledge said with a warm smile.

Just then, Beast boy lost his footing and he tripped and fell into a large muddy patch that was right near the lake, completely covering his shirt in mud.

"Oh motherfucker." Beast boy cursed, but then feeling embarrassed as he said it, realizing he was with someone else.

"It's okay Beast boy I can take it off and clean it for you." Knowledge said kindly as Beast boy held his arms up which prompted Knowledge to slide it off of him.

Knowledge couldn't help but blush as Beast boy's firm muscular chest was exposed to her, and she began to get butterflies in her stomach.

Soon she began to get a wave of horniness rushing over her however and at that moment, she felt like just pinning him down and having her way with him right then and there.

"_No, no, I must stop having all these dirty thoughts, what would he think of me if he find out what I was thinking?" _Knowledge thought nervously.

Little did she know she was completely spaced out as she was thinking.

"Hello? Are you all right?" Beast boy asked the flustered emotion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Knowledge said smiling and keeping her composure. "Are you sure?" Beast boy asked concerned. "Yes, I am." Knowledge replied once more as she stared off at the lake.

Just then, Knowledge lost her footing as well which caused her to slip and fall into the same patch of mud that Beast boy had, completely covering her yellow cloak in mud.

"Oh no!" Knowledge yelled in frustration as she examined her mud covered body.

"Listen Knowledge, it's alright accidents happen." Beast boy said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not alright, I just want you to like me Beast boy, but you probably think that I'm a total dork." Knowledge said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"What? No, of course I don't, I think you're pretty cool, you are part of Raven afterall." Beast boy said with a grin.

This made Knowledge feel relieved and suddenly she became more confident.

"Well, you know Garfield, since our clothes are all dirty now, we could just…" She paused and flashed him a sexy grin. "Take them all off and go for a swim in the lake." She finished, smiling deviously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beast boy asked her.

"Positive." The emotion replied as she stripped of her yellow cloak as well as the rest of her clothes in one swift movement.

She then entered the lake completely naked and beckoned for Beast boy to come in with her.

"Well come on Garfield, what are you waiting for?" Knowledge said seductively while flashing him a wink.

So Beast boy then got naked as well as he joined Knowledge in the lake.

Beast boy immediately wrapped his arms around knowledge and held her close to him, making her sigh happily.

For awhile the two remained like that in the lake, just holding each other and kissing every once in awhile.

Once their kisses became more passionate however, Knowledge began to feel something hard and stiff press into her thigh, making her let out a very long moan.

"Ohhhhhhh GARFIELD oh." She moaned, and this made Beast boy pull her into another kiss as he placed his hands on her bosom and began to massage it.

This made Knowledge return the favor as she reached down into the water and stroked his cock up and down in rhythm with the stroking of her breasts that Beast boy was doing.

Beast boy let out a long sexy moan as their tongues began to roam each other's mouths and soon, Knowledge began to use her other hand to palm and play with Beast boy's testicles.

Beast boy moaned once more but he seemed to have gotten sick of the foreplay however, and he grabbed onto Knowledge tightly as he thrusted into her, making her let out a scream of thankfulness.

"Oh yes Beast boy, fuck me with all you have oh." She moaned as Beast boy began moving in and out of her, building up delicious orgasmic friction for the both of them.

Knowledge leaned into him and pulled him into another kiss as she sucked on his lips while he continued to fuck her pussy.

The cool water surrounding them also did a great job of cooling off their bodies which were starting to become very heated and sweaty.

Once Knowledge pulled away from his lips, she began running her hands through his grass green hair as she moaned even louder.

"Beast boy YES OH OHHHH!" She shrieked, feeling her climax coming up.

Beast boy then began letting out a long series of grunts and moans as he thrusted into her as hard as he could, causing Knowledge to grab onto his shoulders tightly as he rode her as fast as he could.

Beast boy came first, and a long stream of cum filled Knowledge up as she climaxed seconds later.

The two remained in the lake for a little while longer, trying to rinse off all of their juices until they eventually exited the lake.

They then dipped their soiled clothes into the lake in order to get the dirt off of them.

"Thanks Garfield, that was truly the best moment of my life." Knowledge said smiling and blushing at him.

"Hey no problem." Beast boy said smiling back.

"Don't worry Beast boy, I'm sure you'll be out of here soon, See ya whenever!" Knowledge said giggling giddily from the sex she just had as she ran off, leaving Beast boy near the lake alone.

"Heh, she's one hell of an emotion." Beast boy joked and smiled, and just then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Well well well, look who it is." The voice said and Beast boy turned around, coming face to face with the orange cloaked emotion known as Rude.

**Wow, I can't believe this story is already at over 70 reviews. If this story got to 100 reviews or over, that would be such a great birthday gift for me, since my birthday is coming up next week.**

**And if this story does get to 100 reviews or over, I will give you not one but TWO new chapter of "When life gives you lemons." So stay tuned, and keep on reviewing!**


	9. Rude

"Oh great, what do you want?" Beast boy asked eyeing the emotion up and down in distress.

"Well Beast boy, I was going to help you dry those soaking wet clothes off for you, but now I'm having second thoughts." Rude said as she picked a booger out of her nose and flicked it across the grass.

Realizing that it would be pretty uncomfortable walking around in soaking wet clothes, he decided to go along with her.

"Alright fine, I'll let you dry my clothes off." Beast boy said sighing impatiently.

"That's great, now get your ass moving, we're going to my place." Rude said as she grabbed onto Beast boy's hand tightly and dragged him to her house.

Once they got there, Rude bent over as she reached under the mat on the door and picked up a key beneath it.

She then used it to unlock the door as the two entered.

The place was a total pigsty.

There was old food lying around everywhere. Old pieces of pizza, drum sticks and crackers.

Dirty articles off clothing were strewn all over the room, such as socks and underwear.

Not to mention there were ants everywhere, and Beast boy could have sworn he saw a rat.

"Welcome to my place." Rude said pulling down her hood as she let out a huge burp.

"Okay does every one of Raven's emotions have their own house?" Beast boy asked confused.

"Pretty much, now give me your clothes." Rude snapped as she grabbed onto Beast boy's shirt and pulled it off of him.

Soon, she had removed his pants and everything else as well, except for his boxers.

"Do you have anything that I could maybe wear in the meantime?" Beast boy asked, embarrassed at being in only his underwear in front of the emotion. "Nope. Besides, you shouldn't mind it anyway, I walk around in just my underwear all the time." Rude said with a devious grin, making Beast boy cringe.

"Want something to eat?" Rude asked the green teen as she pulled out a drumstick that was covered in dust and dirt from under the couch cushion.

Beast boy's face then turned greener than it usually was and he almost gagged.

"No that's' okay, I'm good." Beast boy said managing to hold down his lunch.

"Suit yourself." Rude said as she bit down on the drumstick which caused Beast boy to turn his head away in disgust.

"So BB, you want to watch some T.V.?" Rude asked with another sly grin, and Beast boy began to wonder exactly what she was up to.

Before he could even respond, Rude responded for him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rude said as she grabbed the remote and flipped on a channel.

It was a porno channel, and the screen showed to beautiful blonde women performing blowjobs on two playgirl model looking guys.

"Oh God what is this?" Beast boy asked in disgust, but he was honestly starting to get turned on.

"I don't know about you Garfield but this video is making me pretty hot."

Rude said as she stripped off her cloak and leotard and began to finger herself from beneath her underwear, arousing Beast boy even more.

Beast boy then crossed one of his legs over his lap, trying to desperately hide the massive bulge beneath his boxers from Rude.

It was too late, she already found out and she crawled seductively over to Beast boy.

"Wow Beast boy, I didn't know you were such a little horn dog." Rude said as she placed her hand on his erection, making Beast boy let out a groan which caused Rude to grin.

"Garfield, why don't you take off those boxers so I can take care of your problem." Rude said in a lust filed whisper as she leaned in and began nibbling on Beast boy's ear.

"Ohhh." Beast boy moaned out which prompted Rude to grab onto the sides off his boxers as she slid them down slowly, making his erection spring out.

"God Beast boy, you're so big, and I want you so fucking bad." Rude said as she got up off the couch and stripped completely naked.

She then walked over to Beast boy on the couch as she leaned down and pulled him into a kiss.

Rude then began to practically suck his face off as she reached a hand down and ran it through his green pubic hair before using it to nuzzle his balls gently.

Beast boy moaned slightly and soon he responded to the kiss, and their tongues roamed each other's mouths as their hands began sliding over each other's bodies heatedly.

As their hands explored one another's body, Beast boy used one of his fingers to reach up and probe it into Rude's opening, and soon he prodded another one into her and began moving them in and out.

"Oh GOD BEAST BOY! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" Rude shouted out as she began to buck her hips up against his fingers.

By this point, Rude was soaking wet and her sticky juices were coating Beast boy's fingers.

The moaning from the porno that was on in the television was also getting louder, arousing Beast boy and Rude even more.  
Beast boy eventually pulled his fingers away again however, and he used one of his free hands to stroke and massage her bosom, which practically sent Rude over the edge.

"B-b-EAST BOY!" Rude moaned as she leaned down and embraced him into another heated kiss.

She then pulled away from his lips and began trailing how wet kisses up and down his neck.

Rude lifted her hand up and used both of her thumbs to run them over Beast boy's nipples in slow sensual circles, which caused Beast boy to let out another wanting groan.

Rude then slid down to his cock and flashed him a naughty grin.

She licked on it for awhile before eventually engulfing it into her mouth and sucking on it gently, but soon her sucking started to become even rougher.

She continued to suck on it for about another minute until Beast boy eventually felt his climax coming up and he grabbed her head and pulled it away gently, wanting to get down to the real thing once more. So he flipped Rude over onto the couch as he gripped onto her soft thighs and entered her slowly.

"Come on BB, I don't want any of that sweat gentle passionate shit, just give it to me rough." Rude said glaring up at him.

Beast boy then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright you asked for it." He said as he began thrusting in and out of her, increasing the pace which each thrust.

"Oh come on, I can finger myself faster than this!" Rude yelled out from beneath Beast boy.

Beast boy then increased his grip onto Rude's thighs and gave it to her harder.

"Beast boy mhhm, that's right." Rude moaned as he continued his thrusting and sweat began to drip down his forehead and neck.

Rude was now moaning and screaming in pleasure as Beast boy leaned down and began nipping on her neck as he gave it to her even harder.

"Beast boy yes oh!" Rude moaned out as she grabbed onto his shoulders and at about the exact same time, they came together,

Beast boy's seed shooting up into her as her pussy contracted around his cock.

Within a matter of minutes, their breathing slowed down and Beast boy pulled out of her and got up off of Rude's dirty couch.

"Well, you're DEFINANTLY better than my vibrator." Rude said with a giggle and a shit eating smirk.

"I think your clothes are about done." Rude said, not bothering to put any of her clothes back on except for her cloak as she walked over to the dryer and removed his clothes from them.

"Here you go Beast hunk, your clothes are all done now, and thanks for helping me pass the time." Rude said with another giggle as she raised her arms up to let out a yawn, but instead ended up letting out a fart.

"Ooops, looks like that one came out of the wrong end." Rude said breaking out into wild laughter like a hyena.

Beast boy just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he redressed himself and let out one final small wave to the obnoxious emotion as he exited her house.

She didn't even notice when he left since she was laughing too hard about what she had just done.

* * *

**Back with Raven:**

She had done it! She had finally done it.

Raven had managed to pull through with her meditating and had managed to fix her magic mirror within a little over an hour. However Raven couldn't help but feel a little confused about not having any of her "interuptions" during that time.

"_Well either Beast boy stopped screwing with my emotions, or I've gotten a lot better at controlling myself."_ The teenaged empath thought.

She stopped her thinking altogether thought once she entered her magic mirror and into her mind, and this time she made sure that she entered it on her bed, so it wouldn't shatter a second time.

Now all she had to do was find BB.

* * *

**Back with our green sex machine:**

Beast boy hadn't walked twelve feet from exiting Rude's house when an aurora of red energy surrounded him, holding him in place and preventing him from moving.

"Ah! What's going on!" Beast boy screamed in shock and panic as he tried to morph in an effort to escape the red energy.

"Forget it, it won't do any good Beast boy, I will have my way with you weather you like it or not." A menacing voice said and soon, Beast boy saw Raven's most infamous emotion Rage, looking at him with four red glowing eyes.

"Oh shit." Beast boy squeaked out.

"_Raven where ARE you?" _Beast boy thought losing hope.

**Well once again I hope you enjoyed that, only three chapters remain after this one. Also, I know alot of people are going to complain about how Rude didn't give BB full oral sex like Lust and Brave had done earlier but honestly, I was just trying to switch it around a bit and prevent it from getting repetative. Besides, there will be plenty of Dick Sucking in Chapter 11. *grins naughtily***

**One more thing, PLEASE review, I will just explode with happiness if this stroy reaches 100 reviews or more.**


	10. Rage

Raven was panicking, she had been looking all over in her mind for Beast boy for nearly twenty minutes now, exactly how far could he have gotten?

She continued to search for her green boyfriend for another five minutes until she saw a couple of green hills coming up in her path, and she knew that's where her emotion Brave hung out at most of the time.

Soon Raven came in contact with the green cloaked emotion and she questioned her. "Have you seen Beast boy anywhere?" Raven asked Brave, clearly losing her patience with the entire situation.

"Oh you mean that green love machine? Yeah he came her awhile ago and showed me a really good time." Brave said with a huge smirk.

Raven just sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have any idea where he went afterwards?"

"Yeah, he was trying to find the way out of here, and I told him to ask Timid in the local forest." This caused Raven to turn around but she was stopped by Brave's voice.

"That was awhile ago though, he could be anywhere by now." Brave shouted at Raven. This just made Raven let out another exasperated sigh as she continued her search for the changeling.

* * *

**Back with Beast boy and Rage:**

"Please just l-let me go!" Beast boy squealed out, completely terrified from the hold that Rage's energy had on him.

"I don't think so Beast boy." The red cloaked emotion hissed menacingly.

"You see, I'm horny. Really. Fucking. _HORNY."_ Rage hissed, her four red eyes glowing like embers in a fire.

"And I need you, I need your cock inside of me right now Beast boy, and if you don't comply, I'll have my way with you anyway, you understand?" Rage growled at him.

As much as Beast boy was scared and being held against his will, he couldn't help the fact that this was strangely arousing him and he could feel his member start to rise.

Rage noticed this.

"Oh, so I see we're all too anxious now are we?" Rage said with a cackle that made Beast boy shiver.

Rage then used her red energy that was surrounding him to rip off all of his clothes, including his boxers revealing his cock that was now pulsing in excitement, and Beast boy let out a soft moan.

Rage licked her lips. "Mhmhmhm, you're going to be absolutely exquisite."

Rage said as she used her red energy to strip off her own clothes, making her completely nude as well.

She then leaned into Beast boy. "Oh Beast boy, did I ever mention that I like really wild rough sex?" Rage breathed into his ear as her eyes continued to glow.

Beast boy just let out another moan and soon, he felt the red energy engulfing him, like it was swallowing him up.

"Hey, AH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Beast boy screamed completely terrified, thinking she was trying to kill him.

Soon the red energy had engulfed his entire body and was going past his neck and up to his head.

"No, NO! I won't be able to breathe! He screamed out once more in terror.

Too late, the red energy had completely engulfed his body and once it did, it began to glow.

From beneath the glow of the energy, Beast boy could still surprisingly breathe, but he felt himself changing, he felt himself becoming filled with more and more anger.

He felt himself start to transform, his legs and arms becoming ten times larger in size.

His chest expanded and burst out, making his muscles even bigger than they already were.

Finally, he felt his head began to change and his pupils dilated as he felt rows of razor sharp teeth fill his mouth before tons of fur began to cover his body.

It had happened; he had turned into the Beast for the second time in his life. He felt the energy immediately dissipate from his body and he let out an animalistic roar as he was freed from Rage's hold.

This time was much different from the first time he had turned into the Beast however. He seemed to have much more control this time.

"I unleashed the Beast inside of you, and now you can have your way with me!" Rage said smiliing and laughing wickedly.

He then narrowed his eyes at Rage and she felt herself becoming soaking wet, knowing the Beast was going to give it to her wild and hard.

That's exactly what he did. He pounced on Rage like a wolf pouncing on it's victim as he pinned her down beneath him and dug his claws into her shoulders, so hard that they began to draw blood.

He leaned into her neck and began sucking it and biting down on it hard, making Rage moan.

"That's right, mommy likes it when you bite hard." Rage screamed out feeling herself becoming even more aroused.

This encouraged the Beast to lean down to her breasts as he began licking and nipping at them roughly as his claws moved teasingly up and down Rage's soft thighs.

"Give it to me hard you fucking Beast." Rage said letting out another moan as one of his claws scraped up against her pussy which was soaked.

The Beast then shifted and positioned his erect fur covered cock over her wet entrance and slid in.

Once Rage felt him inside of her, she let out a scream which caused bolts of red energy to surge out from under her fingertips.

"Start thrusting!" Rage screamed out as she grabbed onto his fur roughly.

So that's exactly what the Beast did, and his claws grabbed onto her breasts roughly as he immediately began to pile drive in and out of her which made Rage grip onto the grass that was beneath her and rip it up.

"Harder, HARDER HARDER!" Rage shrieked as she began bucking herself up against the Beast's thrusts, and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to last long.

The Beast used one of his hands to massage and tweak her nipples as he used his other hand to stroke one of Rage's thighs as he continued to bury himself in and out of her mercilessly.

At this point, the Beast was thrusting into Rage so roughly that her body was sliding up and down the patch of grass that she was laying on, completely covering her back in green.

"I'M ALMOST THERE!" Rage moaned as the Beast's huge dick began to move itself into and out of her.

The Beast came first, and he let out a loud howl as he exploded and completely filled Rage's pussy with his powerful thick sperm.

"OH FUCK YES!" Rage screamed as loud as she could and her pussy contracted hard around the Beast's member as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm.

As soon as the Beast pulled out of Rage's sweat sticky womanhood, he immediately turned back into his regular self. Well, as regular as a green shape shifting teenager with green hair, fangs and pointy ears who eats tofu could get anyway.

Beast boy then crawled over to his clothes and redressed himself. As soon as he did though, he saw a blue cloaked figure step right in front of him and he looked up, seeing his purple haired girlfriend for the first time in what seemed like forever.

She had finally found him.

**Only two chapters remain! I just wanted to say thank you to every single person who took the time to review this fic, you guys fucking rock.**

**I can't believe this story has reached over 100 reviews, I seriously never thought I would accomplish such a thing. Anyways, even though this story has reached over 100 reviews, I still encourage every one who's been following this story to keep reviewing since I enjoy reviews and they encourage me to keep writing.**

**The final two chapters are already done, but I will post them together once this chapter gets enough reviews. :)**


	11. BB and Raven Finally Have Sexy Time

"Oh hey Raven." Beast boy said letting out a nervous giggle as he began to rub the back of his head.

Raven had her arms crossed and she responded by giving him a glare.

"Listen, I know you're probably a little- okay, REALLY mad that I screwed all of your emotions but let me just tell you that they came on to ME."

"Well at least most of them did anyway." Beast boy added.

Raven just pulled her arms away from her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not mad." She said in her monotone. "I know I know, but- wait what? What did you just say?" Beast boy asked, wondering if he had heard her correctly. "I said I'm not mad. I mean, I SHOULD be after all that embarrassment you put me through, but I'm not because you managed to help me get control over my hormones." Raven said, pink starting to color both of her cheeks.

"Okay, now I'm really confused how did I…"

"You helped me because your literal screwing with my emotions helped me gain more control over myself." Raven interrupted.

"Wow, really? Sweet dude!" Beast boy said pumping a fist in the air. "Okay don't get to big of a head now." Raven said with a small smile. "Ugh Rae, I just had sex with nine women, that's gonna be kind of hard."

"Oh I see." Raven said her cheeks now turning red, although Beast boy couldn't see it from beneath her cloak.

"Now come on grass stain, let's get out of here." Raven said rolling her eyes once more as she used her powers to open up a portal for them to escape through.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Beast boy joked.

"Because Beast boy…I-I want you." Raven managed to get out to him.

"Say again?" Now Beast boy was really starting to wonder if he was becoming def. "You heard me Beast boy, I want you. I feel like now that I finally have control, I'm ready." Raven said looking at her boyfriend in the eyes from beneath her cloak.

"Really? Awesome! This is the best day of my life, I bet even Batman and Spiderman aren't this lucky." Beast boy said letting out an excited giggle.

"Say anymore stuff like that and I'll change my mind." Raven warned.

"K sorry." Beast boy said shrugging his shoulders as he followed his girlfriend into the portal, taking one last look at Raven's emotion Rage who was in a euphoric comatose state from such a good fuck. The two of them then exited the portal and reappeared in Raven's room.

"Thanks for saving me and everything Rae, you're amazing." Beast boy said giving Raven a wink which made her blush as she pulled down her hood and gave him a warm smile. "You're welcome Beast boy, you're my boyfriend after all, and I couldn't imagine living my life without someone like you." Raven said, beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"Yes?" Raven replied.

"I think I love you." Beast boy said beginning to get butterflies in his stomach as well.

"I think I love you to Beast boy." Raven said smiling and leaning closer to Beast boy who was sitting besides her on her bed.

And before the pale empath knew it, Beast boy had pressed his lips up against hers in a sweet passionate kiss. Raven moaned and responded to the kiss as she grasped onto Beast boy's shirt tightly, pulling him into her as she deepened the kiss, and he followed suit soon after.

As they continued to kiss, Beast boy reached his hands around her and began massaging Raven's back lovingly. "Mhm." Raven moaned thankfully into his lips.

Raven then decided to return the favor, so she ran her hands down his chest and used them to massage his groin.

This made his anatomy spring up as he prodded his tongue up against Raven's soft warm lips. Raven opened up her mouth willingly as Beast boy's moist cat like tongue began to stroke and explore the inside of Raven's wonderful tasting wet mouth.

By this point, things were getting really sensual and after Beast boy's tongue massaged her own for awhile; her tongue responded to his and invaded his mouth as well. She ran it all over the insides of his cheeks, as well as the roof of his mouth. Beast boy could feel himself getting even harder and Raven became wet as their tongues began to stroke and play with one another.

Their tongues wrestled with each other for a little longer until Raven pulled away, making Beast boy feel disappointed.

However his disappointment went as soon as it came when Raven grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his well defined manly green abs to her.

"Ooooh Beast boy, so masculine and sexy." Raven purred in delight as she placed both of her delicate hands onto his chest and began to massage it, even running her hands over his erect nipples which made Beast boy shiver in delight as goosebumps spread throughout his body.

"Raven oh mhmh." Beast boy moaned out softly and this encouraged Raven even more.

She kicked her boots off, causing them to fall to the side of her huge queen sized bed as she pulled her cloak off and threw it off the bed as well, and it made a soft hissing sound as it did.

Once it was off, she crawled slowly over to Beast boy as he kicked off his shoes and socks, as well as his gloves as he threw them to the side of the bed also.

Raven leaned into Beast boy a second time as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began massaging his bare shoulders slowly, turning on Beast boy even more.

Raven then leaned into him and pulled him into another kiss, only this time their tongues immediately came into contact as they massaged each other sexually.

They continued to French kiss for what seemed like hours until the two pulled away.

As they did this, Beast boy grabbed at Raven's leotard and pulled it of her, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin to Beast boy's eyes.

He was practically drooling; he had never seen Raven this exposed before. Sure he had seen her EMOTIONS like this before, and even though they looked like Raven, they were not Raven, which made them not nearly as attractive.

"You like Beast boy?" Raven asked, flashing him a wink.

Beast boy's cock was now covered in pre cum and was seriously trying to split his pants. Although, Raven found this out as soon as she undid his belt and pulled his pants off of him, revealing the huge bulge beneath his green and purple animal design covered boxers. There was also a huge sticky wet spot on the front of them which obviously came from so much of his pre cum that was leaking out.

Raven then licked her lips at the almost naked Beast boy as she grabbed at the back of her purple bra and unbuckled it. However, she did not slide it off just yet.

"You want to see?" Raven asked him teasingly as she flashed him a sly little grin.

Beast boy nodded vigorously. As soon as he did, Raven dropped her bra exposing her beautiful, soft, perky breasts to him and her pink nipples were fully erect as well.

Beast boy pounced on her, causing the female to let out a squeal of delight. The green man wasted no time, and he began massaging her gorgeous tits in his hands. He started rubbing and squeezing them roughly, prompting Raven to emit a long appreciative moan. After a few moments of boob stroking, the green man engulfed her right breast into his mouth as he began sucking, nibbling, and even biting on it roughly.

"Beeeeast boy oh _oh_." Raven moaned out loudly as she buried her hands into his grass green hair roughly, as he continued to suck on her knockers.

As he continued to suck on her right breast, he used one of his hands to stroke and massage the other, running it over the soft white flesh there as well as pinching and tweaking the nipple.

Raven began to moan even louder as she buried his hands even further into his hair. "You're making me soooooo wet Gar." Raven said with a small smirk on her face.

This encouraged Beast boy even more. He switched breasts and began sucking, nipping, and biting the left breast as he began to massage the right, running his hands in slow sensual circles over it repeatedly, making Raven feel as if she could explode with pleasure.

"Beast boy oh GOD." Raven moaned out, he was so good at it, and it was overwhelming her with pleasure.

"You have an amazing rack Rae." Beast boy said as he pulled away from her breasts and grabbed at her wet panties, preparing to pull them down, but first he felt how damp they were.

"Oh Raven, you're so wet for me." Beast boy said huskily as he leaned into Raven's neck and began suckling and nibbling it.

" I told you Beast boy, you're making me so hot and bothered." Raven said letting out a small moan, followed by a giggle.

"I can take care of that." Beast boy said with a naughty grin as he grabbed at her purple panties and pulled them down her long, pale, feminine legs.

Now Raven's soaking wet womanhood which was covered in a bush of her purple pubic hair, was revealed to him.

Beast boy ran his hand through the purple curls softly as he pinched and tweaked her womanhood slightly, enjoying Raven's squirming and moaning from his touch.

"So beautiful." Beast boy said as Raven pulled him into a kiss for the third time that day.

Their kisses were very heated and passionate and their lips made a wet smacking sound as the two of them moaned in unison, both of their tongues fighting furiously as if for dominance. Soon Raven had wrapped her naked body around Beast boy as she leaned into his neck and trailed hot wet kisses up and down it, she even licked and nibbled it just like Beast boy had done for her earlier.

"Raven oh so good." He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on it and Raven pinned him to the bed beneath her.

"Let's get these damn things off of you." Raven said with a huge naughty grin as she grabbed at his boxers and pulled them down his legs, immediately making his erection spring up, relieved to finally be out of its prison.

The glands of it were completely covered in pre cum, and the base of it was also very sticky and wet.

"Look at that huge circumcised green penis, all erect and happy to see me."

Raven said giggling as she placed one of her pale hands on his balls gently as she began to palm and stroke them in her hand.

This made Beast boy's stiff cock clench, and more pre cum began to coat it as Beast boy groaned in approval.

"Raven, that feels so good OH!" He moaned as she continued to stroke and play with his testicles before pulling her hand away and wrapping it around his throbbing tool.

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted out, beginning to feel himself becoming lost in pleasure.

Raven moved her hand up and down his cock slowly as she ran her thumb over the head of it, catching a gob of pre cum on her finger as she eagerly sucked it off.

Raven then began moving her hand up and down his dick even faster, making Beast boy's moans become louder and louder.  
"This feels good, doesn't it Beast boy?" Raven said with another suggestive grin.

Beast boy just groaned in response and Raven smiled.

Eventually, Raven got sick of just stroking his cock and she leaned closer to it as she ran her tongue up and down it teasingly. She then looked up at Beast boy sexily, her purple orbs filled with nothing but love and lust for him.

Finally, Raven took his entire pleasure stick into her mouth as she began sucking on it quickly.

Beast boy threw his head back up against Raven's head board, enjoying the pleasure his gorgeous girlfriend was giving to him.

"Raven oh, RAVEN!" Beast boy screamed out as Raven started running her tongue over the head of his penis as she continued to suck on it like it was the best thing she had ever put in her mouth.

She then began bobbing her head up and down as she continued to suck on him while simultaneously fondling and playing with his testicles once more.

The thing that aroused Beast boy the most was the fact that Raven was making sexy moans as she preformed the blowjob on him as if she were the one being pleasured.

"Mhmhmhmh" She moaned as she began deep throating him, sucking on it the very hardest she could.

"Raven, I'm going to cum if you keep sucking on me like that." Beast boy moaned out, his bangs now sticking to his forehead from sweat.

Raven then pulled away from his cock for a second, causing a string of saliva to come out of her mouth that was still attached to his now highly stimulated penis.

"Oh really? Then I'll suck harder." Raven said engulfing his shaft into her mouth once more as she continued to suck it, swirling her head around in very slow circles which caused her tongue to run all over the sides of his cock as she continued her sucking once more. The purple haired girl then began to bob her head up and down as quickly as she could, going deepthroat and carrying on with the amazing fellatio as the changeling felt his orgasm coming up.

Once Raven began playing with his balls a third time while continuing to suck on him like a vaccum cleaner, Beast boy grabbed at the covers tightly and he let out one final scream as he came harder than he ever had before.

"RAVEN!" He screamed out, and pleasure coursed through his veins like electricity, his entire body seemed to clench in pleasure as he blew his hot thick load into Raven's mouth.

His thick sperm completely coated the roof of her mouth as well as the back of her throat.

As soon as Raven felt his hot penis liquids fill her mouth, she started sucking them down eagerly, making sure not to spill a single drop.

She even continued to suck his tool as she swallowed them, prolonging the feeling of pleasure for her green love.

Once she made sure she swallowed the entire load, she pulled away from his dick and crawled up him seductively as she leaned in and began nipping and kissing his neck once again.

"Rae…" Beast boy hissed out in pleasure. Beast boy then grabbed at her shoulders as he tackled her and pinned her down to the bed this time.

Raven squealed and giggled in delight, wondering what Beast boy had in store for her. He leaned into her chest and placed two kisses on her breasts as he grabbed at her legs and pulled them apart. Raven then felt very anxious, thinking he was going to enter her but then he leaned down to her soaked womanhood and ran his tongue across it, making Raven shudder in delight.

"This is going to be so delicious." He said as he buried his face into her pussy.

"BEAST BOY OH FUCK!" Raven screamed shutting her eyes tight and grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Beeeeeeast booooooy! Oh, oh OH!" Raven screamed out as Beast boy traced his tongue up and down her slit before plunging it inside of her opening which was very wet and sticky.

He moved his tongue in and out for awhile and he soon began pulling it away every once in awhile so he could lick it up and down. Beast boy then began nipping at it as he used two fingers to stroke her folds as he did this.

Raven shut her eyes tight as she orgasmed, covering the bottom half of Beast boy's face in her wet female juices. Beast boy just licked them up off of his face as he began licking them off of her pussy as well before swallowing them.

He then leaned in and began sucking and nibbling on her clit gently as he probed two fingers into her, moving them in and out.

Raven climaxed even harder this time, and her juices flowed into beast boy's mouth as he swallowed them eagerly.

He continued to eat her pussy like a starving man at a buffet as he pulled his hands away and ran them up and down her thighs.

Raven was so overwhelmed with pleasure, her vision became blurry and she felt like she was about to pass out.

Beast boy didn't stop pleasuring her though, and his tongue continued to flick at clit as well as stroking and exploring the inside of her wonderful tasting vagina.

Beast boy then pulled away from her pussy once more as he began nipping and kissing the flesh around her opening, driving Raven even crazier.

"Oh god Beast boy, make me come again!" Raven moaned out as she spread her legs out even more for Beast boy.

"Oh, you really like this don't you Rae?" Beast boy asked giggling in delight. "Yes Gar, now just please finish me up!" Raven practically begged.

"Of course my love." Beast boy said as he leaned down and began licking all over her soaking wet slit once again. He then probed his tongue into her pussy once more and as soon as he did this, Raven exploded a third time in a river of cum that lasted over ten seconds and completely coated Beast boy's face as well as the covers beneath her.

"Rae, you're making me all sticky with your delicious juices." Beast boy said smiling at her and licking his lips. Once Beast boy had made sure he licked up the rest of her come and swallowed it, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips and slid his tongue in her mouth, giving her a taste of herself which made her flush.

Beast boy then leaned down to her womanhood once more and Raven kept her legs open as Beast boy thrust his love muscle inside of her fully, causing her to make a face in pain. Beast boy frowned and he leaned into Raven and kissed her, trying to get her to relax. Beast boy then began thrusting, looking for the right spot to take her pain away. He eventually found it after a bit of thrusting and Raven felt her pain melting into pleasure.

"Oooohhh mhmhmh Beast boy, go faster. Raven purred out in delight as Beast boy grabbed onto her shoulders gently and continued his thrusting, only this time he began to pick up his momentum. Beast boy found Raven's honey pot very warm and inviting and as he continued his thrusting, he reached around and grasped both of her butt cheeks, gripping them softly as his cock began moving deeper inside of her, before being pulled out once more.

This orgasmic friction made Raven moan, and she urged Beast boy to go even faster. "Faster Beast boy!" Raven yelled out as she wrapped her legs around Beast boy's waste as he continued to bang into her.

"Raven, oh God Raven!" Beast boy moaned in pleasure, about half way to his orgasm.

Raven was so wet and tight, and it felt like his cock was meant to be inside of her.

"Jeez Raven, you feel so good around me." Beast boy moaned, perspiration covering his chest.

"And you feel so good inside of me." Raven moaned out as well as Beast boy continued his rhythm. Soon, he leaned down and began sucking on her breasts once more while he stroked her ass and thrust in and out of her at the same time, making Raven practically reach nirvana.

"BEAST BOYYYYY!" Raven screamed out, trying not to orgasm just yet. Luckily, she managed to hold out, even with the massive pleasure that Beast was giving her.

Beast boy then began sucking and nibbling at her nipples however, until he pulled away and leaned into her neck as he began nipping at it which would probably leave loves bites later on.

Soon Beast boy and Raven began to scream in unison as they continued their sexing and at this point, both were about half way to their orgasms.

As Beast boy continued to drill in and out of the girl, he was beginning to feel a wonderful feeling building up in his groin, and he knew that he was getting closer.

Raven's legs that were wrapped around Beast boy's waste became even tighter around him and she began bucking herself up against his thrusting.

"Beast boy, Garfield!" Raven screamed out feeling her pleasure go through the roof.

"R-r-achael!" Beast boy yelled out in ecstasy.

Soon Raven let out an ear piercing scream which both caught them off guard, and it was then that they realized that Beast boy's cock was rubbing up against her G spot. Beast boy realized this and he began thrusting his cock against it as hard as he could.

"BEAST BOY OH MY FUCKING GOD!" That was it, Raven climaxed hard and the muscles in her vagina contracted roughly around Beast boy's member.

Beast boy wasn't finished though, and his cock was doing a magnificent job of stroking and massaging her G spot and in a matter of minutes, she was halfway to her second orgasm. (Well technically her fifth but the second as far as the actual intercourse.)

"Beast boy I'm going to come again!" Raven exclaimed. Her body at this point was completely soaked with sweat and her bangs were matted to her forehead.

"Do it baby, let it go, I'm about to come as well." Beast boy said as he thrusted into her a couple more times, before he ended up exploding inside of her, several jets of his hot cum filling her pussy up to the brim.

If Beast boy thought any of his previous orgasms were powerful, they were absolutely nothing compared to this one, waves and waves of pleasure crashed through his body as he continued to thrust into her a couple more times, prolonging the feeling.

Feeling Beast boy's warm spunk fill her up, sent Raven off the edge a second time as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, revelling in the feeling of her orgasm, and the hot sticky jet that was shooting up inside of her snatch.

"Beast boy!"

"Raven!" The two screamed together, and Beast boy collapsed on top of his love, completely spent as was Raven.

"I love you Beast boy." The purple haired women said sweetly.

"I love you to Raven." Beast boy replied as Raven pulled the sheet over the two of them before they began to cuddle together.

The two of them fell asleep next to each other soon after, not even realizing that in the real world that it was already past midnight.

It was probably the best the two had slept in awhile, especially since the two of them were content with their love.


	12. The End

Beast boy was the first to awaken from his long sleep.

He had practically slept like a baby; in fact he couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. However he knew it was because he was sleeping with his love.

Raven, who was till holding Beast boy in her arms, awoke soon after.

"Morning Beast boy." Raven said with a warm smile. "Good morning princess." Beast boy said leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips which made her blush and smile.

"Last night was truly something, huh?" Beast boy asked looking over at his girlfriend who got out of her bed and began to get dressed. "It sure was." Raven said with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah I mean, I sure did have one kinky adventure yesterday." Beast boy said breaking out into a giggle. "Yeah I guess you did, but next time you come in my room, try not to go around my mirror." Raven said as she finished dressing herself by pulling her blue cloak back on.

"It was a total accident." Beast boy said with a frown.

"I know, just be more careful next time, you may have helped me, but you also made me look like a total freak in front of the others."

"How exactly?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"When you screwed with my one of my emotions the first time, I was in front of the others and I got horny, I think that's enough said." Raven said, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh I think I got it now." Beast boy said, blushing and grinning sheepishly when he found out exactly what she meant.

"I still can't believe I did all of your emotions though." He said with a smug grin. Raven giggled and smirked.

"Well technically you did them all twice, since when you made love to me, you made love to all of them as well." "Whoah, at the same time? that's fucking sick dude! Beast boy shouted out as he jumped up into the air in victory.

"Alright alright now get dressed." Raven said smiling and rolling her eyes at her boyfriend once more.

Once Beast boy got dressed, the two walked down the hallway together and into the main room together, hand in hand.

"Yo, where have you been green bean, and Raven why have you been acting so stra- well more strange than usual?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"It's a loooong story." They said at the same time as they grinned at one another. Of course, the others had absolutely no clue what the couple was grinning about.

Just then they heard the alarm go off and seconds later Robin ran out in front of them.

"Titans, trouble. It looks like Slade and his goons are at it again, this time in the local park." Robin said narrowing his eyes as he punched his fist into his palm in determination.

The three Titans then ran out of the tower immediately.

"Are you coming friends?" They heard Starfire call out.

"Yeah we're coming." The two said as they smiled at each other and linked arms before exiting the tower like the others, both ready to fight some crime, in fact more ready than they had ever been.

And the two lovers couldn't believe how far their relationship had gone since they started dating.

**THE END**

**There's the wrap up for you, hope you enjoyed this and keep the reviews coming, or else no new chapter for "when life gives you lemons"! I can be very evil I know :)**


End file.
